Zeds POVFinding Sky
by JessHP
Summary: The whole book in Zed's POV. I know its been done before but please read :


**Hey, this is my first Finding Sky FF. I know its been done before and i really love them which is why i wanted to give it a go. So please review and give me your opinions and advice. Much apreachiated, Jess xx**

* * *

><p>Finding Sky – Zeds POV - Music Room<p>

"Music is not take it or leave it; music is life or death!" Oh god, he's off again, I thought as I walked in, late, to the music room. Leave it to Keneally to scare the living shit out of the new girl. I walked over to Yves and leant casually against the window ready for my lecture.

"Mr Benedict, so kind of you to join us," Keneally said sarcastically, the normal tone of voice he used when it came to me, "All of us are thrilled you've torn yourself away from your no doubt far more important schedule to make music with us, even if your arrival is somewhat tardy." I raised an eyebrow at him, did he expect an apology? Wrong way to go about it if he did. That's one of my problems with teachers, thinking they have the hardest life out there, let them live a day in my shoes doing what I do and lets see how long they last.

"I'm late?" I asked matching his sarcasm. Yves elbowed me in the ribs, _Watch it. _He warned through my head. He could see as well as I could that Keneally was being pushed to the limit here.

"Yes, you are late. I believe it is custom in this school to apologize to the teacher if you arrive after they do." I felt the drumsticks I had been lazily rolling in my hands still at this. You've got to give the guy props for standing up to me. I heard the class's collective thoughts praying me to stand down and apologize so they could get on with the lesson.

"Sorry." I said shortly. This seemed to be enough for Keneally.

"You're not-but that will have to do. Watch your step, Mr Benedict: you may be talented but I'm not interested in Prima donnas who don't know how to treat their fellow musicians. You, Miss Bright, are you a team player?" He said the last part turning to look at the new blonde British chick. "Or are you afflicted with the same attitude as our young Mr Zed Benedict?"

That was a hard question to answer, making her choose between being a suck up and be on my bad side or standing up for me and hopefully making it on my good side. She wouldn't get on my good side. Hardly anyone does and certainly not miniature English girls.

"I… I don't know. But I've been late too," the girl said nervously. Hmm, so she hadn't really stuck up for me but she didn't suck up either, not bad new girl.

"Let's find out what you can do. Jazz band fall in." Keneally quickly passed out the music not wasting any time. Almost like he was scared someone would come in and steal them from him. Not that anyone would. It was just Jazz music. "Mr Hoffman, you take the sax; Yves Benedict, clarinet part. Maybe you can prevail upon your brother to delight us all on the drums?"

"Of course, Mr Keneally," Yves relied. _Kiss-ass. _He gave he a dark look, "Zed, get over here."

_His brother? Wow, how did _that_ happen? _I heard the new girl think as I made my way to drum kit and tried to hide a smile. Yves and I were fairly different but so were all my brothers, but we all look quite similar with the dark hair and tan skin.

"Okay, take it away," Keneally said from his seat in the audience. I noticed he gave his piano spot to the new girl and was watching her intently to see how good she was. He didn't need to. As soon as the first note came out it seemed something inside of her seemed to click and any nerves she had before just vanished. She became the music. And she was great.

"Very good, nay, excellent!" Keneally pronounced when we had finished. "I fear I've just been bumped from the jazz band" he smiled.

The rest of the lesson went by swiftly with me just chilling at the drums without actually playing. At the end of the lesson I went to Yves, _come on, _I said through his head. _Two seconds I want to meet the new girl, _he replied. He walked over to the piano where she was still sitting with Nelson as I waited eagerly at the door.

"Sky, meet Yves," Nelson said gesturing to my brother.

"Hi, You're good," Yves smiled.

"Thanks" she said sheepishly but she was inwardly pleased with his comment.

"That idiot's my brother, Zed." He waved a hand towards me and I scowled.

"Come on Yves" I growled. He ignored me.

"Don't mind him. He's like this with everyone." Nelson laughed and walked off, smiling when he passed me. Apparently I had made a new friend. I might have to set him straight.

"You twins?" she asked. I heard her go on about our similarities in her head. I stopped myself from smiling when she compared me to a fallen hero, one of those tragic types who turn to the dark side like Anakin Skywalker.

"No way. I've got a year on him. I'm a senior. He's the baby of the family." I maybe the baby of the family but I know I could take him in a fight.

"Gee, thanks, bro, I'm sure she wanted to know that," I folded my arms and tapped my foot to show my patience was wearing thin.

"See you at band practice" Yves said to the girl before turning and tugging me away.

"Yeah, sure" I heard her say as we disappeared out of the door.

"Dude, you need to get some patience, we'll be home soon enough," Yves said walking beside me.

"Dude, you need to stop pushing it" I said mimicking him but with more threat towards the end. Even my brothers couldn't handle a day in my shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


End file.
